1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency apparatus that is suitably used in, for example, a digital broadcasting receiving tuner for a CATV.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 are a side view and a bottom view, respectively, showing the configuration of a high-frequency apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2908967. In the high-frequency apparatus, a frame 51 is formed of a metal plate and is shaped like an open square. Two covers 52 are attached to the frame 51 so as to respectively cover two opposing open faces of the frame 51.
Although not shown, a circuit board having electronic components is placed in the frame 51. A plurality of terminals 53 are arranged in line on the circuit board. The terminals 53 protrude downward from a bottom wall 51a of the frame 51. Two legs 51b also protrude from the frame 51 in the same direction as that of the terminals 53.
As shown in FIG. 7, the high-frequency apparatus having this configuration is mounted on the motherboard 54 by fitting the legs 51b and the terminals 53 in a hole (not shown) of a motherboard 54, and soldering the legs 51b and the terminals 53 to a conductive pattern (not shown) of the motherboard 54 while there is a space between the motherboard 54 and the bottom wall 51a through which the terminals 53 extend.
However, when the above-described high-frequency apparatus is mounted on the motherboard 54, the terminals 53 are exposed from the space between the motherboard 54 and the bottom wall 51a, and an interfering wave enters the terminals 53 through the open space. In particular, an interfering wave enters an antenna terminal serving as one of the terminals 53, and this reduces the performance of the apparatus.